


Sail Away Sweet Sister

by goldenadagio



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Feels, Get out your Kleenex, Inspired by Music, i have no idea what else to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenadagio/pseuds/goldenadagio
Summary: Luke Skywalker prepares a Jedi funeral pyre for his sister. He is joined by her son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like many others, I was deeply saddened by the death of Carrie Fisher this week. She was an amazing woman and she will be missed. Of course to millions of people, she will always be Princess Leia, Leia Organa Solo, General Organa...the Star Wars universe will never be the same. 
> 
> I was inspired to write this while listening to a song performed by another amazingly talented person who left us too soon, Freddie Mercury. The song is from Queen's album "The Game" and was written by the band's guitarist, Brian May. If you've never heard it, go find it on You Tube. You won't be disappointed. 
> 
> I don't own these characters, credit for the title goes to Brian May. This is just my way of trying to cope with my own emotions. I hope you enjoy it.

Luke stood in the clearing, his eyes fixed on the sight before him. It was hard to keep the tears at bay but he was trying. Leia wouldn’t have wanted him to cry, she would have told him to save his tears for something more important than her death. She would have insisted that she didn’t deserve a Jedi funeral pyre since she wasn’t a Jedi but that didn’t matter to Luke. Fully trained or not, Leia _was_ a Jedi. She’d been afraid of her abilities during her life but they had shown through in countless ways. The youngest member of the Imperial Senate, leader of a Rebellion, a Senator of the New Republic and then leader of the Resistance. Leia had done all those things and through it all, she’d managed to hold her head up high when things were hard and found a way to get through it. If that wasn’t being a Jedi, Luke didn’t know what was. 

He sighed as he looked at her, lying there on the platform, dressed not in Jedi robes for she owned none but in the simple white robes she’d been wearing when Luke had first seen her in a hologram at Ben Kenobi’s home on Tatooine. It had been many years since then and their lives had not turned out quite the way either of them had expected them to. He’d run away, left her on her own and he would never forgive himself for that even if Leia had. She’d sent Rey to find him and he’d returned, helping her through the difficult days after Han’s death. Leia never broke down where anyone could see her, they never heard her express her anger….at herself...the universe...Han….Luke...everyone it seemed except for one person.

She never blamed her son. 

The man who had murdered Han was not Ben Solo, she’d said. He was Kylo Ren and he’d been created by Supreme Leader Snoke. Luke tried to tell her that Ben was gone but she had looked at him and reminded him that they’d once had this conversation about their father. He had nothing to say to that because it was true. He hadn’t given up on Vader and Leia wasn’t giving up on her son. She never would, she said. “There’s still good in him,” she’d told Luke, echoing the words he’d said to her on Endor. He’d said no more. It would have done no good just as her pleading with him to run away and not face Vader hadn’t swayed him. 

Luke shook his head and looked at the flaming torch in his hand. It was time. He’d stood here long enough and it wasn’t going to get any easier no matter how long he waited. Just as he stepped forward, he felt a presence and he stopped. There was no need to turn around for he knew who he would see there. 

“You shouldn’t have to do this alone,” said Ben Solo who was now wearing simple brown Jedi robes, not the black robes that Kylo Ren had worn. “She wouldn’t have wanted that.”

Turning, Luke looked at his nephew. This was the young man he remembered, the one he thought had been lost to them forever, the one that his mother had never stopped believing in. The one that she had brought back from the Dark Side even if the act had cost her her life. She’d had her moment, she’d been able to spend a few moments with Ben before her eyes had closed forever and Luke was grateful for that. 

“I didn’t know if you’d want to come with me,” he said quietly. “But you’re right. She would want us both to be here.” Luke held out the torch to his nephew who stepped forward and put his hand over his uncle’s. Together they stepped forward and lit the funeral pyre, watching as the flames burned and Leia’s spirit became one with the Force.


End file.
